Inevitável
by Melancia
Summary: Ino sabia que esperar por ele era inevitável... ONE-SHOT InoXShika


**Há muito tempo não visito o FF. As pessoas não são mais as mesmas e as fics que eu lia foram abandonadas...**

**Essa one eu escrevi faz um bom tempo e encontrei perdida em um pasta. Não está boa o bastante para ser postada, mas eu realmente gosto dela e queria publica-la mesmo assim.**

**Espero que gostem, apesar da propaganda negativa :D  
**

* * *

- Eu realmente não entendo como Kurenai-sensei quer um trabalho desses em tão pouco tempo. – resmungava a loira, jogando seu material escolar dentro de sua bolsa sem cuidado algum. – O que ela pensa que nós somos? Máquinas!? Sabe o que eu acho? Que esse sistema educacional está lentamente matando nosso espírito jovem! O que você acha Shikamaru? Shikama-

Mas ele estava dormindo. Como de praxe, dormindo. Jogado por cima dos braços, perdido num sono pesado... Como sempre, ele estava...

Ino suspirou. Ela estava acostumada a ser deixada falando sozinha, isso acontecia a tanto tempo que mal lembrava quando foi à primeira vez. Era o jeito dele afinal de contas. Era de sua personalidade dormir com facilidade, não prestar muita atenção nos outros e ser indiferente a tudo e a todos. Mas não quer dizer que isso não doía...

A garota se levantou, trazendo sua bolsa consigo, e sentou-se na carteira vazia frente a qual o rapaz dormia tranquilamente.

Sentiu uma coceira na mão. Cada músculo do seu corpo se contorcia para acordá-lo, para sacudi-lo, para gritar "Preste atenção no que eu falo baka!", "Preste atenção em mim!".

Mas ela não fez isso. Há muito tempo que ela não o sacudia, não o acordava. Ela só cruzava os braços sobre o peito e o observava até ele acordar ou até ela cansar. Ela sempre cansava antes...

Não importava quantas vezes ela o esperava. Na escola, no parque, em sua casa, na casa dele, no cinema, ou em qualquer outro lugar, ela sempre cansava. Ela não conseguia esperar por aquele garoto idiota que parecia que nunca iria acordar.

Deixou a cabeça cair sobre os braços no espaçinho que sobrava da carteira dele, e um resmungo abafado escapou dos seus lábios.

Por Kami-sama, qual era o seu problema afinal de contas? Lá estava ela deitada com a cabeça escondida entre os braços, espreitando aquele maldito garoto, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos. Segundos, minutos, horas... Por Kami-sama!

- Hey Shika... – murmurou tão baixo, que nem ela mesma teve certeza de ter falado algo. Uma de suas mãos escapou do abraço apertado que dava em torno de sua própria cabeça, e foi em direção a ele. Mão teimosa, não era para acordá-lo! Não adiantaria nada sacudir, gritar, reclamar, não adiantaria...

Os dedos finos dela roçaram em seu cabelo castanho e grosso. Não era macio tocá-lo, era estranho, desconfortável e inevitável. O modo como seus dedos dançavam tão lentamente em seus cabelos, que eles mal ousavam mexer, era agonizante. Todo aquele cuidado, todo aquele zelo, que era para não acordá-lo. Mesmo que ela quisesse evitar tal gesto, ela não conseguia. Que contraditório, ela quase riria daquilo.

Mais um resmungo fugido de seus lábios, e ela obrigou-se recolher a mão e encarar o breu da mesa dentro de seu abraço.

Ela queria poder ser a que dormia também. Esperar nunca fora seu forte, mas era inevitável para ela esperar, e quando cansar desistir, e mais uma vez esperar...

- Ino...!? – a voz letárgica roçou seus ouvidos lentamente. Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e encontrou os olhos sonolentos de Shikamaru. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah... – disse sem saber o que responder, mirando à tarde que caia na janela para escapar do contato visual. – Eu... Eu...

- Estava me esperando...? – perguntou ele, coçando a cabeça e fazendo com que seu cabelo ficasse bagunçado em seu penteado estranho.

- Era... – respondeu sem jeito. – Mas eu, bem...

- Esperou muito? – cortou, sem notar a incomum confusão dela.

A Yamanaka aconchegou o queixo entre os braços e corou. – Sim... Um-um pouco...

- Hum... – soltou, sentando-se reto na cadeira, olhando para o mesmo fim de tarde que ela.

- Você ficou incomodado? Digo, com o fato de eu... De eu ter te esperado? – o queixo saiu de seu esconderijo quente, erguendo-se sem muita confiança.

- Não... – disse a voz grave se projetando pela sala vazia. – Na verdade eu fiquei feliz. Digo, por você ter me esperado... – e sorriu. Um daqueles sorrisos que você não tinha certeza se estava lá realmente.

Os olhos dela não evitaram mais olhá-lo. Como a mão teimosa, os olhos sabiam, era inevitável...

- Bem, mas da próxima vez, não fique me esperando, não quero dar esse trabalho para você. – decretou, levando uma das mãos a cabeça loira da garota e bagunçando o perfeito rabo-de-cavalo que ela levava boa parte da manhã para produzir.

- Você poderia, por favor, parar de fazer isso?! – perguntou um pouco chateada seguindo o rapaz que se levantava e saia da sala.

- Me desculpe, não posso atender seu pedido. – respondeu em divertido tom polido.

- Sério!? Por quê? – perguntou, já não parecendo chateada por causa do cabelo.

- Hmm... Acho que é inevitável. – disse, dando os ombros.

- Ah... – soltou com um tom de entendimento e novamente a mão teimosa da garota foi em direção a ele, rodeando um de seus braços fortes, e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Shikamaru apenas a espiou com o canto dos olhos, não se incomodando realmente com o gesto íntimo. Ele sabia, era inevitável...

* * *

**Minhas ones nunca fazem muito sentido.**


End file.
